When different processes are executed on carriages moving on the same track, different speeds may be acquired to the objects at different zones of the track, to facilitate the different processes at the different required speeds.
When using a closed-loop manufacturing system having carriages which are moving along the closed loop rail system, obtaining simultaneously different speeds to the different carriages moving on the same closed-loop track may be a challenge, as a collision will occur eventually.
A known method used to solve this requirement uses mechanical transition units as implemented in power and free conveyer lines such as produced by Paclineconveyors Inc. However, mechanical transition systems usually require the addition of an extended dedicated track external to the main track. In addition, the systems are relatively robust and hefty, thus making a delicate speed synchronization or fast change in parameters considerably limited.